memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Trade agreement
A trade agreement is a written agreement between two or more organizations involving the exchange of goods and services between them. In 2366, Commander William T. Riker represented the United Federation of Planets in negotiations surrounding the newly discovered Barzan Wormhole. During the negotiations, Riker proposed a trade agreement with the Caldonians in an effort to obtain Caldonia's rich deposits of trillium 323 which he could in turn add to the Federation's bid for the wormhole, however the Caldonian's had already reached an agreement with the Chrysalians. ( ) Later that year, Jean-Luc Picard spent two weeks mediating a trade agreement between the Gemarians and their neighbors, the Dachlyds, despite the Gemarians being described as an extremely stubborn race. ( ) In 2368, after meeting with a Tamarian deep space cruiser in orbit of El-Adrel IV, Captain Picard proposed to the ship's captain Dathon, the creation of a mutual non-aggression pact between the Tamarians and the Federation, with a view to establishing a trade agreement and cultural interchange. This proved difficult, however, due to the Tamarians' use of metaphors in communication. ( ) Later the same year, the crew of the negotiated a trade agreement in the Phelan system. ( ) In 2370, Grand Nagus Zek assigned Quark to open trade negotiations with the Dosi to purchase 10,000 vats of tulaberry wine, in the first Ferengi business venture in the Gamma Quadrant. However, he later sabotaged the negotiations by changing the order to 100,000 vats, well beyond what the Dosi could produce. Zek's true goal was to do business with the Dominion, and his plan succeeded when the Dosi businesswoman Zyree referred Quark to the Karemma. ( ) On stardate 49263.5, in the year 2372, the visited a remote system in the Gamma Quadrant to discuss recent problems that had surfaced in relation to a trade agreement between the Federation and the Karemma, at the request of the Karemma Commerce Ministry. ( ) In 2374, Kathryn Janeway negotiated a trade agreement with the Entharan arms trader Kovin in which he would supply the ship with new weapons technology. However, when Seven of Nine accused Kovin of attempting to steal her nanoprobes, Janeway ended the agreement. ( ) In 2375, while on a cultural exchange with the , Kadi ambassador Tomin consumed a large quantity of synthehol which his body was unable to process, thereby rendering him intoxicated. Realizing the Kadi were a conservative race, strict in their indulgences, Neelix, as his guide, felt responsible for him and feared this would jeapordize the trade agreement Voyager currently had with his people. ( ) At some point during their time in the Delta Quadrant, the crew of Voyager were in the middle of negotiating a trade agreement with the Vaskans when they were attacked by rival Kyrian forces. Captain Janeway attempted to extricate the ship from the internal conflict while still maintaining the trade agreement they were in the process of establishing. ( ) External link * Category:Legal documents Category:Economics